There are many prior art pieces of equipment for detaching or bursting continuous business forms in general (see, for example, Reissue Patent No. 30398 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,451), as well as apparatus for bursting conventional labels with release sheets from a fanfolded stack, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,040 and 4,375,189. Separating linerless labels, however, from a web of labels with the adhesive exposed along one side and a slick surface on the opposite side presents different problems and the typical equipment for detaching or bursting continuous business forms or bursting conventional labels with release sheets is not appropriate for detaching linerless labels.